cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Warbeast
]] The Warbeasts (ワービースト Wābīsuto) are a shared Race of creatures found in the Aqua Force, Dark Irregulars, Genesis, Great Nature, Kagero, Murakumo, Nova Grappler, Nubatama, Pale Moon, and Spike Brothers clans. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. List of Warbeasts Aqua Force Grade 3 *Keen Eye Sky Trooper Dark Irregulars Trigger *Werbrummbar Soldat (Stand) *Werfrede Informant (Stand) *Werkatze Rekrut (Stand) *Wertigre Fanatica (Critical) *Werwolf Angreifer (Critical) Grade 0 *Werfleder Ordonnaz *Werfuchs Hexa Grade 1 *Dormouse of Nightmareland *March Rabbit of Nightmareland *Werhase Bandito *Wertiger Jaeger *Wertiger Plunderer *Werwolf Freiwilliger Grade 2 *Werbear Verfolger *Werleopard Soldat *Werwolf Jaeger *Werwolf Sieger *Werwolf Sieger (V Series) Grade 3 *Werbear Soldner Genesis Grade 0 *Vivid Rabbit Great Nature Grade 1 *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master Grade 2 *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox *Capable Assistant, Guru Wolf Grade 3 *Abacus Bear *Amazing Professor, Bigbelly *Armed Instructor, Bison *Armed Instructor, Bison (V Series) *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master *Famous Professor, Bigbelly *Fervent Professor, Guru Tiger *Magic Scientist, Tester Fox *Scientist Monkey Rue *Stapler Penguin *Teacher's Cane of Affection, Bigbelly Grade 4 *Immortality Professor, Sahasrara Veera *Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly Kagero Trigger *Perdition Cleric, Hakkai (Stand) *Seiten Master, Goku (Critical) *Tenpou Master, Hakkai (Critical) Grade 3 *Dragon Monk, Goku Murakumo Trigger *Stealth Beast, Cat Devil (Critical) *Stealth Beast, Cat Rouge (Draw) *Stealth Beast, Drench Serpent (Stand) *Stealth Beast, Foxfire (Draw) *Stealth Beast, Oyama Cat (Heal) *Stealth Beast, Sting Wolf (Critical) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Deathly Dagger *Stealth Beast, Dron Shifter *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage *Stealth Beast, Metamorfox *Stealth Beast, Metamorfox (V Series) *Stealth Beast, Night Panther *Stealth Beast, Siren Fox *Stealth Beast, Trickarts *Stealth Beast, White Heron *Stealth Fiend, Umbredanuki Grade 2 *Left Arrester *Right Arrester *Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist *Stealth Beast, Chain Geek *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow *Stealth Beast, Instant Swapper *Stealth Beast, Slicer Wolf *Stealth Beast, Spell Hound *Stealth Beast, Stab Fang *Stealth Beast, White Mane *Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow *Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow (V Series) *Swift Archer, FUSHIMI Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape *Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Cat Butler *Lionet Heat Grade 1 *Battering Minotaur *Dancing Wolf *Kumar the Destroyer Grade 2 *Master Kungfu *Spurt Centaur *Starlight Hedgehog Grade 3 *Lion Heat Nubatama Trigger *Stealth Beast, Tobihiko (Critical) *Stealth Fiend, Kakuregama (Stand) *Stealth Fiend, Ohtsuzura (Draw) Grade 0 *Stealth Beast, Hagakure *Stealth Beast, Kuroko Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Gekisou Ookami *Stealth Beast, Katarigitsune *Stealth Beast, Kurosakazuki *Stealth Beast, Meimoudanuki *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure *Stealth Beast, Mistfrog *Stealth Fiend, Mezuou Grade 2 *Stealth Beast, Chigasumi *Stealth Beast, Chigasumi (V Series) *Stealth Beast, Higanguma *Stealth Beast, Kabe Itachi *Stealth Beast, Kibamaru *Stealth Beast, Musou Byakko *Stealth Beast, Tamahagane *Stealth Beast, Tamahagane "Metsu" *Stealth Beast, Uzuitachi *Stealth Fiend, Gozuou Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, Hagurejishi Grade 4 *Demon Stealth Beast of Tyranny, Mousu Pale Moon Trigger *Kitten Juggler (Draw) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Dixie (Critical) Grade 0 *Happiness Collector *Lark Pigeon *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Lolotte *Pleasure Caster Grade 1 *Bull's Eye, Mia *Lovely Companion *Masquerade Bunny *Midnight Bunny *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina *Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma Grade 2 *Crescent Moon Juggler *Silver Thorn Acrobat, Lucamia Grade 3 *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah *Visible Songster Grade 4 *Dreamiy Axel, Milward Spike Brothers Trigger *Cheerful Lynx (Draw) *Dudley Schemer (Draw) *Kungfu Kicker (Stand) Grade 2 *Cobalt Impulse *Go for Broke *Highspeed, Brakki *Jumbo the Stungun *Mayhem Tiger *Treasured, Black Panther *Prized, Mirage Panther *Prompt Cheetah Category:Warbeast Category:Race Category:Nova Grappler Category:Spike Brothers Category:Kagero Category:Murakumo Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Nubatama Category:Pale Moon Category:Great Nature